


The Merian Flower Crown

by totallyfangirl



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shiro Ship Week 2018, cuteness, shulaz, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfangirl/pseuds/totallyfangirl
Summary: Shiro Ship Week 2018 - Day 1: FlowersIf Shiro is taking part of the festivities, it's only because of diplomacy reasons. And if he makes a flower crown according to tradition, it can't possibly be for Ulaz. ...Can it?





	The Merian Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> For Shiro Ship Week 2018 - Day 1: Flowers  
> Thanks Q for the planet name!

There's something to be said, Ulaz must admit, about the way the paladins easily bring allies into the Coalition through diplomacy. While some times their methods do come down to long political talks, their first approach is always one of friendship and honor. Loyalty. Is this what Alfor did for the Galra once upon a time? He hopes Princess Allura can do the same for his people again in the future.

For now, though, he'll enjoy the benefits of being their friend (and isn't that a weird word for a Blade to use). Today's new ally: Meria, a planet covered with flowers. Quite literally, in fact. There isn't an inch of the place that isn't shrouded with the fragrances of their plants, which have as many uses as they have colors. Decoration, food, arrangements, medicine... but also some of the most dangerous poisons in the galaxy. Some of those flowers could kill you in seconds, others could paralyze you or shut down your senses, it's basically an arsenal of potential torture devices.

Ulaz knows, because Haggar made him use them in more than one occasion.

And now he has access to them thanks to this new alliance. He isn't planning to use them soon, but they'll make good samples to make antidotes against any potential new weapons of the Empire. They also make for something nice to casually rub on Kolivan's face, since the Blade has been trying to cut Haggar's poison supply for decapheebs without luck.

So here is Ulaz now, taking samples from the field, followed by a Merian soldier for control - a joke, really, the guy is so slow on his ten feet, Ulaz could make a poison _and_ the antidote before the Merian spear could even touch him. But it's part of the diplomacy agreement: the Merians accept the Blades as allies, however they cannot take part of the cultural exchange and banquet. As the appointed castle doctor, though, Ulaz is allowed on the field... with moderation. Works for him, really, it's not like the soldier is bothering him, just watching. Ulaz has worked in way more unnerving contexts.

His work is exact and fast, just like the way he fights, so before he knows it he's back at the festival where the paladins are going through a traditional Merian activity: flower arrangement and gifting. Hunk is still surrounded by locals - with his knowledge of flower jelly having made him quite popular, it means his culinary creation will go to the queen. Coran has chosen something for gloves that matches his mustache. Pidge is making a brooch for his brother, and Keith is making the same for Shiro. Makes sense, Merian brooches hold meaning of respect and affection for one's family (blood or found). Lance is, just as Ulaz expects him to, making a flower crown for Allura, who is in the process of putting her mini-creations on the mice. And Shiro...

Huh. Shiro is also making a flower crown. That's curious. Judging by Lance's choice, the traditional meaning of flower crowns has been explained to them, right? Then who is this flower crown (purple and black, he notices) for? Has Shiro met someone? It's not impossible, but Ulaz doesn't think Shiro is the kind of person that declares his love to someone after a few vargas.

Then why won't his stomach stop turning? Ugh, this isn't appropriate. Ulaz forces his ears to separate from his skull (they didn't go there in a gesture of jealousy, not at all!) and puts on the poker face that the Blade (aka Kolivan) has trained on him.

"Shiro." Ulaz calls out as he approaches the table everyone is working at. A purple hand falls on the Black Paladin's shoulder - a gesture he makes for Shiro, he tells himself, because he knows he appreciates that kind of comfort. Not because Ulaz likes making contact with him, no sir. "I've finished taking the samples. I'll return to the castle to start working on them."

And just like that, everyone falls silent.

It must be noted what kind of accomplishment that is. Ulaz some times thinks this group doesn't even know the meaning of _silence_ , unless they're sleeping or KOed. Are all humans like this, he wonders some times. Even Shiro himself, who is respected by everyone in the castle, has trouble calming them down. Now, though? The respected leader is being stared at by his friends, Alteans and humans alike, as if they were expecting something from him.

"That sounds good, Ulaz. The sooner you start working on it, the sooner we'll have protection against those poisons. I'll see you later then?"

Classic Shiro, but obviously not what the team expects to hear, judging by their disappointed groans. Ulaz just nods as an answer and turns to leave, not feeling like trying to understand them today. The flower crown in Shiro's hands is still annoying the quiznak out of him, and that's just pathetic. Working will help get his mind off things.

He barely makes it three steps away from the table when he feels something hit him on his back. Ulaz turns around to find Shiro rubbing his nose right behind him, and a very smug Allura with her arms extended. As someone that has been on the other end of her strength, Ulaz can quickly guess what she did, but why is _everyone_ looking at _both_ of them now as if expecting something?

"Here," Shiro says with a hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other... offering the flower crown? "It's for you."

Ulaz can't stop his ears from perking up this time, nor his eyes from widening. Is this truly happening? It can't be. He glances at the team again, remembers previous conversations... this is a prank, isn't it. They probably haven't told Shiro the whole story behind these traditions. Little bastards.

"Shiro, this a precious gift that I am not sure I should be accepting. The Merian flower crown means--"

"I know what it means." Shiro interrupts him with red cheeks and looking away, and Ulaz doesn't need to look at him in the eye to know he's screwed up. "I should've known this would be a mistake. But I thought maybe... the way you're with me some times... and they kept insisting I wasn't imagining things--" A shake of his head. "Sorry."

Oh. So this _is_ happening. Shiro returns his feelings? Shiro returns his feelings! Ulaz comes out of his shock just in time to stop Shiro from leaving by grabbing his wrist and guiding it to put the flower crown on his head, indicating acceptance. The team cheers and claps, Lance puts two fingers in his mouth to make a sound that suspiciously sounds like innuendo, and Shiro... oh, what a bright smile he has on his handsome face right now. Ulaz doesn't see him smile often, not that brightly at least, and it makes his heart skip a beat to know he's putting it there.

Would it be too soon if he... oh, who cares, Kolivan calls him a rushing fool for a reason. Ulaz puts an arm around Shiro's back and brings him closer to bump and rub their noses together. It makes Allura gasp and tell the others to look away - she's probably blushing too, but Ulaz isn't exactly looking at her right now. He only has eyes for the man in front of him who, after the initial surprise, laughs and returns the nose gesture as he throws his arms around Ulaz's neck.

Later that day, Ulaz'll learn that the brush of Shiro's lips against his during that moment is completely intentional and there's a few things about human "dating" he must learn (not that he minds one bit). But right now, he's perfectly happy with just holding Shiro as they hear the instructions from a Merian gardener to keep the black and purple flower crown fresh forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like what I do? It’d be helpful if you [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V05ITN).


End file.
